The Book That Can Change You
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Sodapop gets a book from an unknown woman. Two-bit does a spell that changes everyone's gender that is in the gang. Now they need to find out how to get back to normal before the time limit runs out. Genderbent Ponyboy, Johnny, Dally, Steve, Darry, Two-Bit, and Sodapop!
1. Book of Spells

**I do not own The Outsiders.**

**I am so horrible. I started a new fic when I had three others I needed to complete.**

**Oh well. R&R!**

**o-o-o**

Sodapop looked at the book in his hands as he walked to the Curtis home with Steve. They had just left work. Why Sodapop was holding a book? Well, here's the story. So sit back and chill out with Dally.

You see, as Steve and Soda was walking home, a gypsy was roaming the street with a lot of old books in her hand. Soda, not watching where he was going, bumped into the woman and all of the books fell down onto the sidewalk. Feeling sorry for her, he helped pick the books up. But as he picked up the last book, he couldn't help but think of his little brother, Ponyboy Curtis. The last book that he picked looked the oldest of the books and the leather on it looked like it was about to come off. The book was labeled in some sort of writing system that he could not read. (It's called runes) The gypsy noticed the look her book was getting and smiled.

"Thank you for helping. If you want, you can take that book," she said. Sodapop handed the books to her and held the one that she said he could keep. This was definitely going to be a gift to Ponyboy.

And that's how he got the book.

The two friends entered Sodapop's home and as they stepped in, there were loud noises. It seemed like the whole gang had come and waited for them to return.

Ponyboy, who was on the couch, reading, looked up at Soda and smiled then glanced at Steve and quickly looked away when tension grew between them.

"Hey, Pones, I got you something," Soda said as he handed him the old book. Ponyboy looked at the book in confusion. It seems that he could not read the characters on the cover too. Ponyboy, being a generous little brother, shrugged it off and thanked Soda. Ponyboy then set the old book on the table to read the contents later.

Sodapop, who wanted to know what was inside (if it was English), pouted as he flopped on the sofa next to Ponyboy and grabbed the book, replacing it with the one in Ponyboy's hands.

Ponyboy, in return, made a few arguments but then sighed and opened the old book.

"So…What does it say?" Sodapop asked, hoping that the book was worth getting. But these words caught Johnny's attention, and the puppy-like boy came to see what the commotion was about. When Johnny left the kitchen, it caught Dally's attention and he slipped into the small group around Ponyboy. Feeling alone, Two-Bit came over and Darry came over to see what the crowding was about.

Ponyboy, feeling uncomfortable, scanned through the first page, rereading it to see if he got it correct. Then he flipped through all the pages to see what they were alike. After all of that, the boy looked at Sodapop and looked at him with a where-the-heck-did-you-buy-this look.

"Where did you get this?" Ponyboy asked.

"I helped this lady pick up her fallen books and she gave that to me. I don't really read books so I gave it to you," Soda explained. "What's it about?"

"Well…It's a book of spells and rituals. And a whole lot of information about tarot cards."

"Well, that was kind of worthless bringing that here then," Steve said, snickering. He started to joke with Dally who cracked a grin. They did not believe in witchcraft.

"Hey, let's see if these are real," Two-Bit proposed.

"What if something happens, man?" Johnny asked, earning laughter from Steve and Dally, even a chuckle from Darry.

"You believe this kind of stuff Johnny?" Steve asked, still laughing.

"Stop picking on Johnny!" Ponyboy defended. The two glared at each other, tension growing.

"Hey! Let's try one out!" Two-Bit proposed again, interrupting the two glaring guys.

"I agree with Two-Bit. We will never know until we try!" Soda encouraged.

"Alright…" Ponyboy agreed. The gang, besides Ponyboy and Johnny, who were about to join them, gathered around the book. Two-Bit flipped open the book to an open page and told everyone that they were doing that one. He started to mumble the words that lye on the page (It was a good thing that they were in English).

Ponyboy, who just got up from the couch, started to get worried. Johnny was too. They both had feelings that magic was real and from the movies that they watched, they knew that if you don't read the instructions, something bad will happen.

"Wait! Read the instructions and what spell it is before you use it!" Ponyboy shouted at them. But by then, it was too late. Two-Bit already finished the spell and a huge puff of smoke filled the house.

**o-o-o**

**Chapter one is done! I was very motivated with this!**

**By the way. Spells do not work the way I wrote them. Magic is supposed to help you get what you need, not just instantly have it. Plus, the spell and ritual has to be carried out perfectly with full concentration on the right day and the right moon phase. =.= I just got lazy and did not want to do all the stuff.**

**Review because if you don't, then you did not stay gold for Johnny because that's just cruel. Even if you don't have an account. Just type in your comment and send it to me. It doesn't matter if you have an account or not.**


	2. Book of Changes

**JetScarlet- I don't know how long. :/ Hmmm… *thinking statue pose* I will go with the flow and see where it takes me! Now…as I write this…I'm thinking of Spain's butt… because I just saw a video.**

**Just Obsessed- Thank you. I learned about spells since forever. I got lazy while writing and did not want to put it down. :/ I just cursed myself because I have to do spells the wrong way for the whole story now… Oh well.**

**o-o-o**

The smoke cleared and the gang was all collapsed on the ground. Two-Bit was the first to sit up.

**o-o-o**

**Two-Bit's POV…**

I woke up on the ground of the Curtis home. When have I ended up sleeping there? I sat up and instantly felt a heaviness on my chest. I wondered what it was but decided that it was just a hangover because I also have a major headache.

"Owwww…My head…!" I said but quickly covered it. Why was my voice so high pitched? I looked at the person next to me and my mouth dropped. Wasn't Steve standing there? Instead, a beautiful girl with mid-back dark hair was laying there. She kinds of reminds me of Steve.

The girl's eyes suddenly fluttered open, showing her blue eyes. She sat up and groaned, holding her head.

**o-o-o**

**Steve's POV…**

Why does my head hurt so much and why does my chest feel heavier? I opened my eyes, clutched my head, and sat up. Why was I lying on the ground?

When I sat up, the first thing I saw was a girl with rust-colored hair that went a little past her shoulders. She looked back at me with gray eyes. She reminds me of Two-Bit a bit.

"Um…Who are…!" I started to say but slapped my hands over my mouth. What happened to my voice? Why do I fucking sound like a girl?

**o-o-o**

**Sodapop's POV…**

I woke up with a massive headache and a weight on chest. And why was I on the ground? I sat up and noticed two girls where there looking at me. I blinked. When did girls get in here? One girl had rust-colored hair and large gray eyes. The other had dark hair and blue eyes. I felt like I knew them somewhere…but I couldn't place it down.

"What are you doing in…" I heard my voice and instantly stopped talking. Why was it so high?

**o-o-o**

**Dally's POV…**

I woke up with a pain in my head. Why was I sleeping on the ground of all places? Damn… my head hurts. I sat up and saw three hot girls looking at me.

**o-o-o**

**Darry's POV…**

My chest was really heavy and to add on that my head hurts. I sat up and noticed four girls looking at my direction.

**o-o-o**

**Johnny's POV…**

I woke up with a pain in my head. I sat up and looked next to me. A cute girl was next to me, unconscious. I looked at the people around me. They were looking at me. I gulped. I was never too good with girls. What were they doing here anyways?

**o-o-o**

**Normal POV… (I didn't forget about Ponyboy…)**

"Who are you?" Darry asked the girls that were awake. Not noticing the sleeping girl. One girl spoke up and introduced herself.

"My name is Two-Bit!" Two-Bit said, earning looks of shock. "What? Is their something wrong?"

"The last time I checked, Two-Bit was a guy," Steve said, trying to pass over her voice.

"I am a guy! Why would you think that?" Two-Bit looked down and noticed that he had breasts. "When did I grow these?"

"If you're Two-Bit, then something's wrong with all of us," Dally said. "I'm Dally. We somehow got us turned into girls, looks like."

"We also got a change of clothes…" Johnny said quietly, looking down at his new clothes. She was wearing a very light pink overall over a blue shirt. She also wore tennis shoes. Johnny also had jet-black, short hair that went to her shoulders. She had bangs to nearly reach her dark eyes.

Sodapop had a long, baggy shirt and had jeans on. He had long dark hair that went down a little past his shoulder blades.

Darry had a blue trench jacket and also had jeans on. He had the longest hair and the hair was dark. His hair went down a little above his waist.

Steve had a tan dress that looked a lot like a jacket. The dress ended just at Steve's thighs, to his embarrassment. It was really short, but enough to cover him all the way. He had curly, brown hair that went to his mid-back.

Two-Bit had a white shirt that was curled up to look like a bra-shirt. On the left side of the shirt was Mickey Mouse. She wore a leather jacket over it and had short-shorts. She also wore cowboy boots. She also had curly hair that went a little past her soulders.

Dally had a blue shirt and jeans. She also wore a leather jacket. Even as a girl, she looked tough. She had strait, blonde hair that went to her mid-back too.

"I feel so exposed…" Steve said, blushing.

"I'm going to kill someone…" Darry said, obviously angry. Then she looked at her reflection in her switch-blade. "Then again…I still look fine…"

Ponyboy sat up, full aware of what is happening. She was awake for a long time, but was just faking it. Her headache was long gone by now. She was the first to wake up and noticed the female transformation because she is really smart. She just decided to see what happens.

Ponyboy was really angry at Two-Bit too, for being reckless, and decided to speak up.

"I told you to read the spell before you did it," Ponyboy said, glaring at Two-Bit. She stood up, and sighed.

The gang looked at the female version of Ponyboy shocked. She was the shortest now, since the height of everyone changed a bit. It wasn't the height that shocked the gang though. It was how cute she was.

Ponyboy (Ponygirl) had short hair that curled right under her ears. Her eyes gotten bigger and more innocent then it was before. She was petite. She wore a white blouse and a skirt that went to her thighs. She also wore black, thigh socks and dress shoes. She was described as moe and deredere to some.

"Ponyboy?" The gang asked, more like exclaimed. The gang was faced with new challenges. They have to get used to their new forms and control their new feminine personalities.

**o-o-o**

**I know that they do not dress the part of greasers but I wanted to make them all cute and the spell changed there clothes with them to something random. Oh, if your wondering what I based them off of, I based them off the nyotalia characters from Hetalia. **

**Johnny was based off of Nyo! Japan**

**Ponyboy was based off of Nyo! Iceland**

**Steve was based off of Nyo! Romano**

**Two-Bit was based off of Nyo! America**

**Sodapop was based off of Nyo! Denmark**

**Dally was bassed off of Nyo! Scotland**

**Darry was based off of Nyo! Sweden**

**I glomped Ponyboy in my mind. Here is a small dictionary for those who does not know the anime dictionary:**

**Deredere: Those who are extremely cute and show it. The love struck people. (That's how was taught it to be…)**

**Moe: Extremely cute and acts a bit childish.**


	3. Book of Breasts

**JetScarlet- Yes it is. :D**

**1939Sorry-Not-Sorry1945- Thanks!**

**Hdclark- It is new. I think I was high off of sugar when I wrote the idea down. I had to do an anime reference. I just had too. Lol.**

**Just obsessed- :) Just a smile.**

**Ladybugs- Thanks.**

**dniweR- Your wish is my command!**

**2Kayla's-heart- At least you like it.**

**Person- I will write more.**

**Food is good- Thanks for the ideas but this isn't going to be a romance story. But your potion idea is awesome. :D I will use that, thank you!**

**IAmMyOwnCanvas- I have a feeling that this is going to turn into a emoticon competition between us. :D:D:D:D:D**

**Atyler4474- Yes they will. :p Thanks.**

**o-o-o**

"Yeah?" Ponyboy asked with that new high pitched voice. Soda walked over to Ponyboy and examined her sister. She then suddenly squealed and hugged Ponyboy with a bear hug. Pony squeaked in surprise but that was soon muffled.

"You're so cute!" Sodapop squealed out. Pony struggled in the grasps of Soda and tried to get out. Luckily, his head managed to pop out from being stuck in the breasts of Soda.

"Soda…I can't breathe…"

"Oh? Sorry Pones!" Soda said and let her go.

"Jeez Soda, you nearly suffocated her!" Two-Bit said, while looking at the girl who was trying to catch her breath.

"I can't help it! They're so big!"

"And why do you have the biggest breasts? I would have expected it to be Dally or something. But no, it's you, then Darry, then Dally."

"Speaking of breasts…" Soda looked at Johnny and Ponyboy's chest, calculating them.

"Pones! Your breasts are larger than Johnny's!"

"What?" Johnny asked but expected Ponyboy's chest anyways to see if it was true. It was. "N-No way…"

"It's only natural that she does. She's a Curtis!"

"As long as I have larger breasts than Steve, I'm fine!" Two-Bit cheered. Johnny, Soda, and Two-Bit then froze suddenly. They covered their mouths and looked shock that they just said that without control.

"I can't believe we just said that!" Johnny cried out.

"Why did we say that?" Soda cried out too.

Ponyboy walked to the spell book and opened it up to read through it to find the answer. He read through it a couple of times through and everyone watched him expectantly.

"I found the answer!" Ponyboy said suddenly. "The spell was supposed to transform us into girls, changing are clothing was a bonus to the spell and since we're girls, we would act like how we would have acted if we were girls."

Leave it to Ponyboy to find that out.

"So that means, besides our breasts, we have feminine parts too? I don't have a dick anymore? Noooo! I miss it! Give it back!" Two-Bit whined.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to change back?" Dally asked.

"Let me see…" Suddenly the look of dread passed over Ponyboy's face. She dropped the book and looked like she was in near tears.


	4. Book of Hope

**So many reviews! :'D I'm going to cry! Alright, I need help on what female names I should give them. I am thinking of names that sound close to there birth names. Ponyboy has been decided. Ponygirl. I will pick the one that sounds the best! Thanks.**

**SharmaineZoe- XD I love you to. "Jeg elsker deg" says Norway! Or "Ti amo" from the Italies.**

**SodapopLover4524- I always say stuff like that in public. You will soon find out.**

**Just Obsessed- Yeah… I just had to write that. :p**

**2Kayla's-heart- Yep! It's in character after all, if you know what I mean.**

**Miz Kaitlyn- Thank you!**

**IAmMyOwnCanvas- XD Lol. Just had to write that.**

**Food is good- Thanks!**

**Emily- I'm used to it. I think about genderbends all the time, so it's easy. But awkward. The spell won't wear off. You will have to see.**

**Tina- He is just ticked off and annoyed but then he actually likes it. It's confusing…**

**o-o-o**

"What's wrong?" Sodapop asked and rushed to Ponyboy, instantly comforting her. "What did you find out?"

"We're stuck…" Ponyboy breathed out. It was quite but it was enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you mean?" Darry asked, joining Soda, comforting Ponyboy.

"The book doesn't say anything about reversing it. It only says that we have a month before this spell is permanent."

There was silence and all hope was lost in everyone's eyes.

"There's gotta be a way," Steve said.

"No, it's impossible! How could we figure it out? We're stuck like this!" Ponyboy cried. Tears spilled and she started bawling.

"Don't cry, baby." Sodapop cooed, hugging Ponyboy tightly, only to smother her with her breasts.

"I can't help it; they just spill on their own."

"You will always be a kid," Steve said, rolling her eyes.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, you're crying."

"Well, at least I'm dressed more than you!"

"You brat! It's not my fault!"

The two turned away from each other, pissed.

"Moving on…" Two-Bit started.

"We can't lose hope!" Johnny said, a bit quit, to comfort her best friend.

"That's right!" Soda agreed. Ponyboy smiled at them slightly, tears already stopped.

"I have an idea, why don't we hunt down that bitch that gave you that book," Dally said. Everyone looked at her, surprised.

"That's a brilliant idea," Darry said. "Why didn't we think about that before?"

"I dunno," Two-Bit answered. A gasp was heard from Johnny. Everyone looked at Johnny, wondering why he would gasp. She pointed at Steve in response. Everyone looked at what she was pointing at and gapped. Steve was bleeding. Soda immediately let go of Ponyboy and rushed over to her best friend.

"Steve, what's wrong? Where are you bleeding? Oh Jesus, it's coming out so fast!" Soda said frantically. Steve looked down, he didn't have any cuts. But he felt very mad all of a sudden and started to get cramps in his stomach.


	5. Book of Periods

**Thank you to the guest who helped me figure out names.**

**So it's official that the names (that will come in the next chapter) are:**

**Ponyboy: Ponygirl**

**Sodapop: Sandra**

**Steve: Stella**

**Darry: Diana**

**Two-Bit: Kassandra (Kassie)**

**Johnny: Johanna (Jo/Jojo)**

**Dallas: Delilah**

**Thanks for the reviews~**

**Okay so I will give the 41st reviewer a one-shot dedicated to them! Good luck!**

**o-o-o**

"Where is this blood coming from?" Two-Bit asked no one in particular. Her question was soon answered by Ponyboy.

"This is what's called a period. Every girl has to go through this every month, or so, for a few days," Ponyboy answered. Two-Bit raised one of her eye-brows in reply.

"And how do you know that?"

"I learned this in school. It's a lesson, you know?"

"There is a lesson about blood coming out of girls?"

"Yes, if you bothered to listen during that time, you will know what to do in this situation."

"They tell guys this?"

"Yes. Well, most of the time."

"Shut up and do something about it then, kid!" Steve growled.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm a teen! I'm four_teen! _Did you hear that, or is you brain not big enough to hear the 'teen' in the number, dumbass?"

"Just shut up and do something smartass!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Everyone just calm down and go back a few spaces!" Sodapop interrupted, "Pones, you said something about knowing what to do in this situation?"

"Why should we listen to kid?" Steve said and was now crying for being yelled at by her best friend.

"Because he listens."

"Whatever, just hurry the explanation up, it hurts like a bitch slap."

All of a sudden Johnny gasped…again, and everyone turned to look at her. Blood was coming out of her, just like Steve had blood coming out of her. And soon Two-Bit was too. Everyone started to freak out when everyone, one-by-one, started to bleed. All of the, clutched their stomach in pain from cramps.

"It burns!"

"Hurry up and tell us what to do!" Johnny yelled, surprising everyone. "Tell. Us. What. To. Do. Damnit!"

"Oh, I don't know hat part. When that happens and you don't know what to do, get a girl that's been on it and she will tell you, hopefully."

"You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Dally screamed, soon breaking down crying. A total ooc thing.

"Looks like someone's on their period," Two-Bit said to Dally earning a glare.

"We're all in the stage Two-Bit. And that's not even an insult yet!" Dally snapped back.

"Call Cherry!" Johnny said and ran to the phone and dialed the number that she gave her one day.

'_Hello?'_ She heard from the other line.

"Cherry?" Johnny asked back.

'_Yes, this is her. Who is this?_'

"Err…I'm Johnny's…cousin…and I came here to visit him but he left a not that he went…camping with the gang and all of my friends and I started…producing blood all of a sudden and we don't know what to do. Johnny said to call you if there was an emergency…."

'…_Oh, I see, and where are you?'_

"Ponyboy's house."

'_Alright, I will be right over.'_

With that the line went dead.

Johnny looked back at the gang (blood still dripping out). She is coming to help.

"Since when did you get the courage to talk to girls?" Darry asked.

"I don't know…"

"Wait! I don't want to bleed every month! I want my sperm back! My guy genitals back!" Two-Bit cried.

"Excuse me?" They heard from the door. Ponyboy stood up and opened the door for Cherry, who was holding a bag in her hand.


	6. Book of Names

_**Emily- **_**Congratulations! You have won my small little reviewing contest and is my 41st reviewer! You have earned a one-shot dedicated to you of your choice. The only thing that I won't write about is lemons, if you know what I mean. I'm not good at writing those. Thanks for reviewing~**

**o-o-o**

As soon as Cherry walked in, she gasped at how much blood was on the ground and the girls that are on the floor in pain. With that seen, she quickly leapt into action. She invited herself into the house and poured out the contents of the bag onto the dirty floor. What was in the bag made the greaser girls want to gag in disgust. On the floor was a variety of pads and tampons.

Cheery handed everyone each a pad and told them how to use them, and ordered them to put it on. It was just for stopping the blood spilling on the floor any longer. She said that she would show everyone about tampons and how to use them after we stopped staining the floor.

Once that was done and the blood has stopped spilling, Cherry explained everything she knew about periods, which made the innocent greasers blush. Soon after people decided if they should use tampons or pads, Cherry asked them a question.

"So, how could girls your age not know about this?" She asked, scrunching her eyebrows together. Everyone started to panic, but, of course, Darry took control of the situation.

"We never went to a school because of financial issues and our parents are never there for us." She answered, lying stiffly. It was kind of obvious that she was lying, but Cherry never noticed.

"But that was your first time? And how did it start at the same time?"

"It was all of our first times and I don't know why it started in the same time. It just happened."

Cheery looked suspicious for a moment but passed it on.

"Where are my manners, my name is Sherri Valance, but people call be Cherry because of my red hair. I am a friend of Ponyboy and Johnny." She introduced.

"Oh…um…" Johnny started.

"My name is Kassandra, but you can call me Kassie if you want. I'm Two-Bit's cousin." Two-Bit said, saving Johnny's butt. He is such a smooth liar that not even the best liar in the world can guess that he is lying. "Kassie" took Cherry's hand and shook it madly, showing her, her wide smile. Cherry smiled weakly, probably scared of this Two-Bit.

"It's nice to meet you, Kassie," She replied politely.

"Oh, this is Stella!" She pointed to Steve who nodded her hello and blushing, while inwardly cursing out Two-Bit and herself. One, for the name that he had no decision on. And two, how easy it was to blush…to easy.

"This is Johanna! But we call her Jo or JoJo!" Kassie said, pointing at Johnny who was hiding shyly behind Dally.

"This is Diana!" Kassie said, pointing at Darry who was standing their firmly.

"This is Sandra!" Kassie said, pointing to Soda who was looking a bit sad because how close the name was to Sandy.

"This is Ponygirl!" Kassie said, pointing to Ponyboy who was behind Sandra.

"And last but not least," Kassie started to make everything dramatic and gestured to Dally, "This is…Delilah!"

Dally glared at Two-Bit, cracking her knuckles. She was going to kill Two-Bit for giving her such a girly name. (He secretly like it and thought the name was hot.)

"It's nice to meet you all. I should be going now; I rushed out of my house without telling my parents anything. Goodbye! Oh by the way, Kassie, you're not wearing much clothes." With that Cherry left.

"You don't need to rub it in!" Kassie yelled after her. But she didn't hear her and soon the other girls were glaring at her.

"Delilah? You gave me the name 'Delilah' in front of a broad? I'm going to _kill _you!" Delilah screamed at her. Kassie gulped but then got an idea. She shook her finger at Delilah, returning a stern expression.

"No, you can't do that. You're a _lady_. You need to act like one. Now close your legs more, striated up your back and look more kinder~" Kassie said cockily.

"Pony_girl_? You like to make fun of me don't ya?" Ponygirl asked, earning a smile from the barely-clothed girl.

"Well, it does make sense! Plus, it sounds like your name so you won't get that confused. I was being nice."

"Shut up…and put on some better clothes, you look like a slut." This said, Pony was given a glare from Darry for language and chuckling from Soda.

"Shut up! It's not my fault."

"Yes it is."

Kassie puffed up her cheeks in annoyance and marched out of the house.


	7. Book of Cosplay

**Stella- Hey Stella, thanks! XD**

**Emily- I love lemons very much…but I can't write them detailed… But anyways, that was hard to write about. :/ I tried my best… and I should have made it funnier…but oh well…**

** . - No one is going to figure out about there real identities but a few sorcerers…or something…I don't know… That's as far as I planned…**

**o-o-o**

"Okay, we have to figure out where the person you got this from is!" Dianna declared, looking at Sandra while pointing at the book.

"I don't think that she's still there though," Sandra stated.

"I got an idea!" Kassie interrupted the thinking moment. Stella groaned.

"I'm going to regret this later…What is it?" Stella said.

"Why don't we do another spell so that it cancels out this spell?"

"I don't think it works that way…"

Kassie grabbed the spell book and flipped to another random page, ignoring all the protests from the rest of the gang. He chanted the spell and the room filled with the familiar smoke.

**o-o-o**

The smoke cleared and all of the girls stood looking shocked. They were all still girls…but they were not wearing the same clothes that they used to. Instead they were wearing cosplay.

"What did I tell you about doing spells without reading them?" Ponygirl scolded, facepalming.

"Not to?" Kassie replied.

"Is that a question or an answer?"

Kassie ignored Ponygirl and looked around the room. It was true; they all had a new outfit. Well, the good news is that Kassie wasn't almost naked this time.

The magic had done wonders! Kassie was wearing a red bunny-girl costume. It was a disturbing sight to see.

Stella was cosplaying as Alice from 'Alice in Wonderland'. It was _gorgeous!_

Sandra was cosplaying as SeeU from Vocaloid. One comment, so much hair. Good thing the hair was a wig.

Dianna was cosplaying as Chichi from Dragon Ball Z. She was too robust for the cosplay. She would have been better off as cosplaying as a guy.

Ponygirl was cosplaying as a neko-maid-girl.

Johanna was cosplaying as Little Red from 'Little Red Riding Hood'.

Delilah was cosplaying as the big bad wolf from the same thing.

"Aw, look its Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf." Kassie cooed.

"Shut up!" Delilah snapped, taking out her switch-blade…that was somehow still there.

"I'm wearing more clothes!" Kassie cheered, ignoring Delilah.

"You look more like a whore now!" Steve said enthusiastically.

"Now everyone is going to stare at us, not just you anymore..." Johanna said.

"Everyone agree that we fully confiscate the book from Two-Bit?" Darry asked and everyone but Two-Bit raised their hand.


	8. Book of Gypsies

**Emily- You didn't? o.O Well then I am glad you know now. Cosplaying is sooooo fun! I'm trying to figure out who I should cosplay as next for Halloween. I wanted to do someone from Rosario + Vampire (forgot the person's name) or be Akko from Little Witch Academia, but I couldn't find the cosplays… I'm so mad at the internet for that… I thought I could find everything on it…but noooo….those cosplays ruined it…**

**Just Obsessed- I know right? You never know what would happen. *laughs evilly* I didn't want to stop him/her from using the book but I had to…started to run out of ideas.**

**o-o-o**

"So where did you see that woman first? We can check out the area and ask people question that saw her." Diana asked Sandra.

"In front of the movie house." Sandra answered. Diana nodded and motioned for everyone to get outside. Once the whole gang left the house they started to head towards the movie house. On the way there, Delilah decided to state something.

"You know, I think I like it as a girl. I can see all of the female parts whenever I want." she said. Kassie laughed and agreed.

"Don't say that, Ponyboy's here!" Diana snapped, making Ponygirl want to say that she isn't a kid anymore.

Everyone they passed looked at them crazily. They murmured amongst themselves about wearing costumes.

Once they got to the movie theater they started to ask around for anyone who saw the lady. Of course, no one did. Why would someone remember a lady walking by? So now they go into Plan B: Asking if there is a gypsy or a witch nearby.

"There is a gypsy that usually is near the front of the middle school," answered a young man, who was blushing, that Stella asked.

"Hey, there's a gypsy in front of the middle school!" Stella yelled to the gang. She said her thanks and left.

The gang ran towards the middle school, led by Ponygirl, as fast as possible. All of them wanted out of there feminine bodies as soon as possible. Except for Delilah who didn't care less. Maybe even Sandra who was actually digging the big breasts. Well, he did anyways.

"It's so heavy and is hard to run with!" Sandra whined while running to the middle school. "My chest will feel so light when I get back to normal."

"I never knew that it was really hard to run as a girl…" Johanna admitted.

Once they got to the school, they were panting, out of breath and holding their stomachs out of pain from cramps.

"Are you lady's okay?" A feminine voice asked. The gang looked up the voice and Sandra squeaked in surprise.

"That's her!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Do I know you?" The gypsy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm the person who helped you pick up the books not to long ago!"

"But the person that helped me was a boy."

"We got turned into girls."

"We need your help to get us back to normal." Diana said.

"All right, let me see the book that you looked at." The gypsy said, extending her hand out. Ponygirl gave her the book that she was holding. She flipped through the book, finding the spell. After she read it, and much to the gang's dread, she frowned.

"I can not really help you on turning back." She finally said. Everyone looked depressed and desperate. "But! Their might be a way." The gang's expression instantly turned from a desperate expression to a hopeful one.

"You need to find a witch. It will be hard to find one in America but there is a place where a lot of witches live. Some in secret and some are open."

"Where is this place?" Stella asked.

"It is the where the history of America was stained. The place where many innocent people were hanged." The gypsy smiled and handed them back the book. She then bid her farewells and left.

"That doesn't really help," Kassie said.

"I got it!" Ponygirl said. "The thing where the history of America was stained was the Salem Witch Trials. So we need to go to Salem, Massachusetts!"


	9. Book of Socs

"How the hell are we supposed to get there?" Delilah asked, pissed.

"We can try catching a train or drive there," Diana answered.

"Train!" Kassie whooped.

"When's the next train to Massachusetts?" Ponygirl asked.

"That's what we got to find out," Diana answered.

**o-o-o**

The gang got back to the house ( and changed out of the clothes and into regular clothing) and Diana went to find the schedule of the trains. But of course, Ponygirl wanted to go to the movie house.

"Can I go?" Ponygirl asked her biggest sister, Diana.

"Alright, but take someone with you."

"Okay! Come on Johnnycake!"

"Okay…" Johanna answered.

**o-o-o**

As the two walked back, they heard a motor run and something getting closer and closer to them. Both girls looked at each other then looked back. Trailing them was a fancy car.

"Run…" Johanna commanded and both of them started to sprint back to Pony's house. Both ladies ignored the pain and cramps that ignited in them as they sprinted down the road. The headlights kept getting brighter and brighter and both girls thought that they were going to get killed or even worse, raped.

Just then, Johanna tripped over her own feet and fell in the ground. Instantly, Ponygirl stopped and ran back to Johanna and pulled her back up.

They were about to start running again when the car stopped right next to them and the Socs got out. They were also drunk.

Three Socs came out and stumbled over to the two girls, surrounding them.

"What do we have here? Two cute little ladies walking all alone? One of the Socs slurred.

Both greaser girls stepped back in fear. None of them could run.

"Darry! Soda! Steve! Dally! Two-Bit! Anyone!" Ponygirl called out. One of the Socs moved forward and grabbed Ponygirl by the wrists and leaned forward near her lips.

Ponygirl stifled a scream and tried to fight off the Socs by struggling and trying to kick the Socs.

"Feisty one, aren't you? I like it."

Johanna tried to help but the other Soc held her down.

**o-o-o**

**What should happen? That's up to you! I need ideas, please help. :D Thanks**


	10. Book of Saviors

Ponyboy struggled wildly, kicking everywhere her feet can go. She kept kicking until she kicked her captor in the place where the sun doesn't shine. The captor groaned in pain, letting go of Ponygirl, and slouching over. Ponygirl tried to help Johanna, she really did, but she did not get that far before another set of hands grabbed onto her. It was the third Soc.

"I was going to go easy on you, but I won't now!" The hurt Soc said, walking over (awkwardly) to Ponygirl. He grabbed onto her jeans and slid it down, revealing her strawberry pink panties. Pony shivered by the sudden coldness and her eyes were wide. Johanna's eyes widened too as they pulled down her jeans, revealing her cotton candy blue panties. Just about when they were going to continue, they heard yelling. Five girls, all looking pissed, ran to them. Some holding switch-blades while others with broken beer bottles.

In an instant the Socs ran for there lives. The greaser girls ran to chase them, only a few stayed to check on the two, nearly-raped, girls. Those two who stayed were Sandra and Diana. Ponygirl and Johanna instantly blushed and pulled up their pants.

"Are you guys okay?" Sandra asked. The two nodded in reply, even though they were a little bit spooked. Sandra hugged her little sister and the gang walked back to the house. Stella looked very menacing because she was punched in the nose by one of the Socs.

**o-o-o**

Once there, Diana went all berserk and checked them for wounds and lectured them for a very long time. It was so rapid and loud that no one could understand her; so they just nodded once in a while, trying to look as guilty as they can.

When Diana finished, Kassie grinned and drank a swig of her beer.

**o-o-o**

**Later…**

The gang walked over to the train tracks; not without getting stared at by passing people in the way though.

"Are you ready?" Sandra asked everyone. They nodded and as the train passed them, they jumped onto it.

**o-o-o**

**Short chapter…but hey, I can start the bit longer chapters now. Thanks for the help guys! :D**


	11. Book of Salem

They leaped off the train when it stopped in Salem. It was dark outside but a lot of lights shone from all of the buildings. The city was sort of old fashion and original. It was really hard to believe that people got hanged here.

"We have to find a witch," Diana said.

"Yeah, but where?" Ponygirl asked.

"Why don't we ask around if they are witches?"

"That might sound weird."

"It won't hurt to try. Not like we would see the person again." Stella said.

So, they decided to split up and ask around, meeting back together in front of the Salem Witch House in 15 minutes. For those 15 minutes, the conversations went like this:

"Are you a witch?"

"No."

"Are you a witch?"

"No."

"Are you a witch?"

"No. This is Patrick!"

They met back in front of the old house, exhausted.

"Any luck?" Sandra asked.

"None at all." Kassie answered.

"I found a man named Patrick." Stella said. The gang looked at her with a are-you-serious-right-now look.

"Why don't we go into one of the witch stores?" Johanna asked quietly. Everyone changed there looks to the small girl with shock. Why hadn't they thought of that? The looked down the street to find a lot of witch store lined up.

They walked into one of them out of random and they nearly froze in shock on how much stuff was stuffed in a small building. A lot of crystals were scattered around the room and it smelled weird inside. A woman stood by the counter looking at them with a soft smile. She had long, aged, white hair, a black robe, and a pentangle hanging from her neck.

"May I help you ladies?" She asked.

"Yes, are you a witch?" Diana asked.

"I am." The lady replied. "My name is Raven Silverwing. How may I help you?"

"We had read something from a book and accidentally turned ourselves into girls. We were wondering if you can help us turn back."

"Of course. Show me the spell."

The gave her the book and turned to the page. She thumbed down the writing with full on concentration.

Once she was done reading, she paced the book down.

"This might take a while to get the potion ready. I would need a lot of herbs and it won't be easy.

"I know. But please try."

"I will."

**o-o-o**

It took three more hours before she finally came back with a small bottle of gold liquid.

"Here."


	12. Book of Potions

**This is starting to annoy me… . Grr…. I'll just finish it in the next chapter… Yeah…not getting enough reviews to continue it. I'm like a house or a shop.**

**o-o-o**

Stella took the liquid first. She wanted out of her feminine body. She knew that everyone has to share that one bottle, so she took a small sip. Just enough for the potion to take effect. As soon as she drank her share, she passed it to Sandra who did the same. She gave it to Kassie who gave it to Diana who gave it to Johanna who gave it to Delilah. And finally, the bottle was empty. Ponygirl gulped. What about her? She was about to speak up when the room was filled with a familiar smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, Ponygirl couldn't decide if she should laugh or throw up. They were back to being boys all right. But there clothes didn't change. They were still in there female attire and it looked awfully tight, painful, and gross.

It was soon after that the witch thrown black robes at them to cover themselves off. After that was done Sodapop looked at Ponygirl to see that his brother (sister) was still a girl.

"Why hadn't Pony turned back yet?" Soda asked the witch.

"She had not gotten to take the chance to drink the potion. You all drank it, leaving her without any left." She replied. Soda glomped Pony, saying 'sorry' over and over again. He doesn't know why, but Pony is so huggable lately.

"It's fine, we can use a spell to change her back. But, the spell would take time to take effect."

"That is fine." Darry said.

"Alright."

The witch started to speak in a weird language. Moved her hands around and closed her eyes in the process. There was a glow that soon dimmed down and she opened her eyes.

"She should turn back in a few days."


	13. Book of Dally

**Thank you everyone for the reviews~ This is the last chapter because I am sooooo annoyed with it. I will NOT make a sequel…sorry… But! If you want to make a sequel to this for fun, be my guest. Oh, and tell me~ I would love to read it and see where other authors would take it. :D**

**o-o-o**

It has already been a few days since they were at Salem. They were back at base and had settled back down. Although…Darry and Soda were a lot more clingy.

"I'm going to the nightly double tonight, anyone coming?" Dally asked. Ponygirl was about to say that she wanted to go when Soda and Darry answered for her.

"You can't go." They said together.

"But whiii-iiiiiy?" Ponygirl asked in a whinny tone. She couldn't help whining.

"No, you are in that vulnerable state. We can't let something happen to you now. You will be turning back soon anyways. Wait." Darry answered. Pongirl pouted, sending off her best puppy dog eyes. Darry looked away, trying not to be trapped in the gaze. But of course, being the expert in puppy dog eyes she is, Darry had to agree in the end. (Only if she would wear her old greaser clothes just in case).

So now, in baggy clothes, Ponygirl, Johnny, and Dally walked to the movie house. A lot of people looked at Ponygirl, much to her embarrassment. She managed to come up with a few reasons. One) Something was on her face. Two) She was just to cute/beautiful. Three) Maybe…there is something embarrassing about her clothes? Four) Something (possibly a leprechaun) was stalking her. And lastly… Five) Everyone was shocked that she was hanging out with Dally.

She went with reason number five.

After the movie, Star Trek **(the oldest movie(s) that the author knows besides The Most Dangerous Game) **Socs had to follow her.

A red Mercedes (Un Mercedes rojo) drove up to them and a Soc rolled down the window.

"Hey babe, do you want to hang with us instead of these hoods?" One of the Socs asked seductively. A shiver went down Ponygirl's spine.

Dally growled. Obviously, they didn't see him yet. That growl caught there pitiful attention. As there eyes reached him, they gulped in fear. No one messes with Dally or anybody in his gang. NO ONE. Dally sent them a glare that said death-or-die written on it.

Right after the Socs left in a hurry, the area filled with the familiar smoke.

When the smoke cleared, standing in the girl's place was a boy. His name: Ponyboy Curtis. (Thank all that he had regular clothes on…)

One thing was for sure: They will NOT let Two-Bit touch the book again…or will they?

**Crappy Ending~**

**o-o-o**

**Alright, it's up to you readers to fill in the blanks. :D You can make a squeal. Everyone of you have my permission.**


End file.
